


【温舟R】月色

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 天涯客 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【温舟R】月色

【23:00】【温周/r18】月色

 

· 11.22天涯客24h || 23：00  
· 胡乱开车车。

 

执笔/萧辞

 

“阿絮，怎么一个人在这里喝酒。”

温客行拿着件外衣给在院里躺着喝酒的周子舒披上。周子舒不去看他，只抬手又灌了口酒。那酒香顺着风送到温客行鼻下，还带着些许身上新洗外衣的味道。天色已晚，四下寂静，两人的呼吸声交缠在一起，倒也显得暧昧不已。周子舒像是只偷尝了鱼的猫一般眯了眯眼，由着温客行将他的一只手拉着揣进怀里捂着。

“阿絮，月亮这么好看吗？”温客行忽然将脸凑过去，“比我还要好看吗？”

周子舒听他不停阿絮阿絮地叫着，耳边热气一阵接着一阵，瞥了他一眼。“是，小娘子最好看，现在可以一起看月亮了？”

温客行这才满意地抬头，顺着他的目光看去。难得的云雾消散，月亮便完完整整地露了出来，光辉温柔地洒下来，倒是比上好的锦缎还要柔和舒服。群星掩映着，倒让人有些分不清今夕何夕，直教人想醉倒在这天色里。

温客行看了会，又将目光移了回去，心下叹道果然是月色配美人。周子舒凌厉的眉眼在月光朦胧下变得柔和起来，本来极薄的唇却沾着酒，泛着水光。温客行的目光从上到下地游走着，从眉眼再到俊挺的鼻子，接着目光在那唇上狠狠流连一番，继续朝着不可描述的地方去了。

周子舒被他这目光盯得毛毛的，暗道这人今日也是不得消停，还没等他开口，便觉得手腕酥麻。那人的手指极其暧昧地一下下刮着，紧接着便听到他道，“阿絮，你比这月色好看多了。”

周子舒转头木然地看着他，抽手，而对方早有防备，猛地一拉扯，两人又开始拆起招来。不过这良辰美景倒也让两人收敛了点，周子舒便趁机露出个浅浅地笑，“比那素月公子如何啊？”

温客行愣了下，伸手将他那酒壶捞了来，二话不说便灌下去，末了还要评价句“好酒”，看得周子舒眼睛直抽。

“阿絮吃醋的样子也是第一好看的。”温客行附身压向周子舒，又灌了口酒，却是直接贴上了周子舒的唇。周子舒的胳膊肘伸到一半，又可怜这顶好的酒，心里想着让他一回，没想到这流氓的手直接滑进了里衣，嘟囔着人怎么比酒还醉人，手上倒是一点没停。

周子舒刚想出手，就看到温客行委屈的眸子朝他看来，眼里好像下一秒还能滴出个眼泪来。他嘴上说着“这招没用了”，心里却明白得很——估摸着自己是躲不过这招了。温客行勾着嘴角再明白不过，直接将周子舒打横抱起进了屋。

月影斑驳。

温客行将周子舒的衣服层层解开，周子舒也伸着手出去，两人像是在比谁的速度更快一般，到此时便已经是出了些汗。温客行捞过酒壶直接将那酒倒了出来，洒了周子舒满身。周子舒一句骂娘在嘴里含混着，下一秒便紧闭着唇——那流氓直接啃上了胸前两颗微微挺立的乳头，水声啧啧，还时不时掀起眼帘给周子舒抛个媚眼，倒让周子舒直接红了耳朵。

温客行的唇在他身上游走着，到哪便像是点了火一般。温客行早已摸清身下美人儿的敏感点在哪儿，手指在腰窝处摩梭着，果然看到周子舒抖了下，前端立起，而美人儿已经眼里泛起水雾，倒让温客行看得有些痴了。

他手上沾着酒摸向周子舒的后穴，一根手指浅浅插入，便感觉到紧致的穴肉包裹着手指，柔软地吮吸着。他轻轻笑了声，唇直接附上了那处，舌头色情地搅动着。而周子舒刚才还差点因为那笑声暴走，此刻只剩下低低的呻吟声。

“阿絮，你流水了吗？和酒一样香呢。”温客行口中喷出的热气直教周子舒打了个颤。

“温客行！”周子舒气急败坏的声音此刻却显得带着些许撒娇的意味，温客行听得骨头都酥了，“别急，为夫这就满足你。”没等周子舒真的发作，两根手指便戳了进去，直往那略微突起的软肉上戳。周子舒彻底没了力，任人摆布着，胸前的一点被人不断舔舐着，身体竟是不由自主地扭动着，想要将另一边也送入温热的口腔内。温客行望着身下美人欲求不满又不愿如此的模样，牙齿轻轻咬着，周子舒的后穴猛然收紧，前端缓缓流出水来。

温客行另一只手在他身上不断地摩梭着，又时不时摸两把小周子舒，让他浑身颤抖着。

温客行三根手指不断抽插着，手上已是水光潋滟，周子舒被上下刺激着险些射了，却被温客行握住堵着前端。他心里骂了声他娘的，想去疏解的手被温客行捉住按在头顶。

“看看为夫能不能把阿絮插射。”温客行恶劣地在周子舒耳边呼着气，一个挺身便将自己送了进去，随后便发出一声满足的叹息。周子舒被这猛然的进入险些逼出眼泪，还没等他反应过来便是一阵猛烈地抽插。

他身上的吻痕在雪白的肌肤上显眼得很，却让人想在那上面多添些杰作，好让这个人用那薄薄的唇哭着求饶。

温客行不断撞击着，嘴上却是不断喊着“阿絮，叫啊，叫给我听”，周子舒狠狠地瞪了他一眼，让温客行停下了片刻，阴茎在穴口浅浅地戳着，就是不进去，偏要周子舒有些难受地扭着腰，一言不发地瞪着他。温客行像是存心要等周子舒开口一般，却也把自己折磨得不轻。等周子舒抬着腿勾上他的腰时，便再也忍不住地猛地进入。周子舒立即软绵地“啊“了一声，随即又意识到自己发出了什么声音。刚想闭上嘴，温客行便死命地在那一敏感点上辗转着，轻微甜腻的呻吟与粗重的喘气声便在房内此起彼伏地回荡着。

“啊….慢一点…”，周子舒扭头轻声叫着，却换来温客行更加猛烈的进攻。下次不会再心软了，周子舒大脑里胡乱地想着，却又因一次次撞击把这些想法撞得粉碎。

几个猛烈的抽插之后，周子舒直接缴械投降。他全身黏黏的，毫无力气，本以为就此结束了，未曾想到温客行竟是将他翻了个身，把他的膝盖曲起握着他的腰又插了进来。

周子舒的腰细，两只手握着别有一番风味，而皮肤白皙又顺滑，掐上去便是个红印子。温客行看着两人连接的地方，周子舒的穴口泛着红，水不断因为他的抽插流出，又顺着他的大腿滑下，白色的，透明的，混在一起，在皮肤上留下痕迹。

温客行将手指塞进周子舒的嘴里，不断地搅动着，玩弄着周子舒的舌头，在他耳边喊着阿絮。周子舒的呻吟声便毫无阻拦地在屋内飘散着，叫得温客行又大了一圈。周子舒感觉到体内的东西不断变大着，而又口不能言，便使坏地收紧着后穴。

温客行因为这猛然的快感吸了口气，周子舒这招倒是反过来损了自己，温客行因为这姿势能进得更加深，此刻像是想将睾丸都塞进那小穴一般撞击着。嘴上啃着周子舒的蝴蝶骨，一只手按着他的手腕，另一只手变本加厉地在周子舒口中搅动，口水顺着流下来，混杂着一声比一声高昂的呻吟。

“阿絮...阿絮....”

到最后温客行竟是将周子舒的眼泪都逼了出来，射在里面时烫得周子舒一颤，更是直接又将周子舒送上了高潮，几乎要晕了过去。

温客行抱着周子舒去清洗时，周子舒正迷迷糊糊地眯着眼，眼角还泛着红色，更显得色气，温客行看得差点又硬了起来，又怕周子舒身体受不住，这才罢休，只得狠狠地又在唇上来回碾几遍。

不过今晚做得这么狠，明日，或是说这几天一定是不会好过的。温客行脑子里想着对策，也不觉得亏。美人都让自己里里外外吃了几遍了，还有什么更美的事儿了？

月光依旧如水一般地照着。

第二天早晨周子舒在温客行怀中醒来，却是怎么也不理会温客行那双像是担心得熬红了一般的眼睛，直接将他踹了下去。

待他再拎上酒壶揉着腰晒太阳时，果然又见温客行摇摇晃晃带着满脸的笑走过来。

周子舒摇了摇头，脸上显现出或许连他自己都没注意到的温和笑意。

这费尽心力从阎王爷那儿抠来的余生，便是和这流氓绑在一起，也心甘情愿。

 

End.

 

开车愉快


End file.
